


Romantic Evening for the Funny Bone

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Frisk, F/M, One Shot, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Racism, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Scientist Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: You ever go out on a date with someone you love? When it comes to valentine’s day you have to go all out.





	Romantic Evening for the Funny Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: well its valentine’s day!! I was so stressed because of all the classes I have to take. I have a lot writing to do. oh god someone saves me from statistics, but it’s what I get for being in my final year in college. Can’t wait till I'm working only that way I have more time because it's not me doing ten thousand things at once. But just handle three things at once I need to get a WI-FI booster while I'm at it If I want to continue with streaming. Yeah, I stream sometimes, but I wouldn’t ask anyone to watch. Like I’ve always said I'm not super interesting at least as a person.

It was everywhere, the red and pink was everywhere in the stores on the tv, newspapers, in the streets and supermarkets everywhere and anywhere you couldn’t outrun or get away from it. Romantic propaganda was in the air. When we first came to the surface all us where confused by the entire a concept especially papyrus who donned red tuxedo wings and a bow and arrow which I switched for a toy one and started shooting humans he thought were in love.

It took Frisk explaining the concept of valentines its meaning and how it works and it's not a mandatory celebration. And it’s a special day, not something you take lightly as people set updates for this days and months in advanced. I didn’t pay it mind until I saw the lovelorn look that Frisk has she, for the most part, was a lot older than was first perceived. Humans, for the most part, are just shorter species. The men being taller than the women but not comparably by much making me comfortable that I was amongst others of my height. I always felt like a tiny child with only Alphys being someone who didn’t call me tiny or had to look down at me. For being so short.

 She was an adult woman through all the things she went through in the underground. She tried to tell me just that like everyone else, and I assumed she was just a kid. The striped clothing being something that just goes on whether with the monsters. and just seemed like something that would catch on with the humans believe that something about the outside world giving her more depth. And definition and it was like seeing Frisk for the first when seeing her outside of the underground. And seeing her in a different light. The spike of jealous that seemed to flow out of me when some guy from the grocery store asked her out for Valentine’s Day. She got all dolled up, dressed in a way I had never seen before. The dress was a deep green, and she was wearing light makeup and was wearing heels. She was dressed to impress me, and she decided to have the meeting place here because papyrus had called himself the dating master. He needed to evaluate whether Frisk would be ready. She agreed good naturally, but I knew I would be huffy the whole time. Even if I had at the time yet to admit I was attracted to her but that was last year that guy never even made it two a second date. Goofing up the first one so bad Frisk was home in three hours. I eventually confessed keeping in mind that I had to redeem and prove that I could be romantic and can be the monster that Frisk deserves. And that means a beautiful date where I pull all the stops and wow her and show once and for all that I may lazy about everything

 

Frisk, we had been snuggling watching a movie together. It was one of her few off days as she has been going full force with her ambassador duties and her monster security guard headed by Undyne were working around the clock. Sometimes act as the filtering system when she on the diplomatic conference. Or away on a meeting on our behalf. So time with her was precious since I know she will be gone in a few weeks. While I would miss her? I knew I would have to do everything possible not just teleport to her hotel room instead of just doing all the jobs I actually work for.

“Get you fanciest dress were going out for Valentine’s Day.”

“Sans are you serious?”

 Frisk for her part rolled her body into a position where she was looking up at me. Her hair which had grown passed the bob she sported when she fell down. Her hair was down to her shoulders but at the moment was halo and resembled bed head more than anything else. Her face was make-up free, and she looked well rest for the first time in a while. Considering I forced her to stay here. Knowing all to well if she was left in her apartment she would work herself into insomnia again like she always did. Frisk was nothing if not determined and that had its weakness, and this was one of them being unable to relent on working and in this moment Frisk is the most beautiful woman monster or human that I have ever seen.

“I promise you I’m incredibly serious I wanted to show you sweetheart that you have truly captured my heart and made me a better monster.“

“Fine name the time I’ll be here.”

“8 pm and I promise you won’t regret it.”

_Sans had it all in his planned. he has the reservations planned his nice suit all he had to was wait on her to get ready._

 

“Sans why aren’t you dressed?” Frisk for her part looked like a princess minus the tiara. Wearing a deep red evening gown that made Sans soul stop he was captivated, but he pulled himself back together before she noticed he was mesmerized.

“Well, I thought we could do something low key tonight just some Netflix, take my hand I promise” she walked with him her expression went from happy to sad in a millisecond and Sans almost felt bad for pulling the wool over her eyes, well almost. Quickly teleporting her knowing the purpose will put a smile on her face again.

“Welcome to south Niche who is the reservation under?”

The restaurant was very upscale the hostess was beautiful and smiling her happy attitude was infectious. Her podium was actually looking as sleek as beautiful. With black, light blue and royal blues.

“ Sans Serif table for two “

Right this way the Hostess Jenny leading us to a private and best table. Sans And Frisk walking behind her Frisk dazzled and sans snicking at the bait and switch .

“Really Sans! You really got me. I thought you were really going to make valentines another dud!”

“After everything, I did to win your heart? No sweetheart I wanted to surprise you. Knowing a prank would tickle your funny bone after the shock is over.”

 

“What would the lovely ladylike? well, the Alsatian Bacon and onion tart looks really good With Crème Caramel. “

“The French tomato tart looks really appetizing and how about the classic Crème Brule.”

“It will take an hour to make.” he had this disdainful look on his face not even looking at Sans but staring off into the distance. I felt like I want to say something, but Sans seemed to sense it squeezing my hand.

“Would you like anything else, ma’am?”

“I’m sorry, but you didn’t take down my boyfriend's order?”

“Pardon me I have issues understanding beasts. if you can reiterate his order, I’ll be able to get it. “

“Excuse you! That’s no way to talk to my boyfriend! He’s a respected scientist you see that hovercars parked outside he’s the one who made who do think you are! “

“Frisk? I’ve got this.” Sans was give me love stuck look his eyes becoming heart like pupils turning to the waiter who seemed smug until the pupils when out.  Standing up looking the waiter right in the eyes.

“Buddy all I wanted was a lovely night with my gorgeous girlfriend. Really being racist? That’s how you want to go out on? Seriously? What are you jealous, you piss ant? Intimidated? I would be...”

A blue and a yellow flaming eye appeared out sans skull.

“The way I see it? You have two options, buddy, You can get your racist attitude out of our sight, or you can give us your most courteous behavior, and you can apologize. You really don’t want an incident like this to make headlines. Lowly waiter ruins Valentine’s Day of ambassador Frisk Dreemurr and her boyfriend Premier scientist Sans Serif. I doubt anyone would ever hire you again! “

The way the blood drained out of his face made him realize how much shit he was in. I doubt he understood why we were seated so quickly or that we are VIPs in the first place his entire demeanor changed.

“My apologies Sir, Ma’am. How about appetizers for the lovely couple at no cost and bottle of our best vintage merlot for your frustrations and inconvenience.”

 Sans finally sat down sighing; Frisk gave Sans a saucy look smiling at him.  

“I love when you defend yourself so much power and presence.”

 She gave exaggerated wink fanning herself with her hand. 

“Oh love that’s not powerful.” Sans had this look smirking at my flirtation but still bashful as small dusting of a blush on his face. 

“Let’s enjoy dinner. that prick knows that he's dealing with a  power couple.” Sans looking at her genuine smiled his eyes turning into heart Frisk felt the butterflies fluttering know when she looked at him he was the only person she could ever see herself with.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: This is my weakest work with a decent prank, but I decided just to go with it being about them having a beautiful night just being together with silly behavior romantic moments and having the time of the time of their life with a bit of friction.


End file.
